


Whatever You Say, Eddie K

by hannahberrie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tickling, hey fellas is it gay to kiss your bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahberrie/pseuds/hannahberrie
Summary: "After all, he’s just screwing around with Eddie, right? It’s not like he WANTS to kiss Eddie, or that he’s been thinking about it a lot recently, or that he kinda planned this whole homework-session with doing so in mind. Nope. Definitely not."





	Whatever You Say, Eddie K

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvieSmallwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieSmallwood/gifts).



> So, fellow AO3 author EvieSmallwood and I challenged each other to write a short drabble about Reddie sharing a first kiss and Eddie getting SUPER into it. [I highly recommend checking out her version too!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436330)

They’ve been doing their homework in Richie’s room for about 20 minutes when Richie gets bored. “Hey, Eds,” He says, and though he’s trying to appear nonchalant, he totally fails to mask the mischief in his voice.

 

“What?” Eddie asks, seated across from Richie with his legs crossed. His Algebra textbook and notebook are lying open on his lap. He’s scribbling away at the notebook, no doubt making far more progress than Richie is.

 

“Can I copy you?” Richie pleads.

 

Eddie scowls, still not looking up from his homework. “No!”

 

Richie makes an exaggerated whining sound as he slides over to Eddie. He stops so that he’s sitting directly in front of him. _Our knees are touching,_ Richie idly thinks, but the thought leaves as quickly as it comes. “Pleaseeeeeee!” Richie pleads. He gently butts his head against Eddie, finally getting him to look up.

 

“The point of us doing our homework together was so that you could stay focused!” Eddie reminds him with a frown, “Not so you could cheat!”

 

Richie shrugs, admittedly remembering the excuse he’d given Eddie so they could hang out today. “I know, but it’s harder than my wang, Eds. I need help.”

 

Eddie crinkles up his nose. “You’re fucking obnoxious, you know that?”

 

“I know!” Richie replies cheerily.

 

Eddie makes a move to return his attention to his homework, but Richie stops him with another gentle nudge; this time he uses his nose. His nose bumps against Eddie’s chin, and that’s when Richie realizes their mouths are pretty close. Like, closer than they probably should be.

 

The realization plants an idea in Richie’s head that he’s unable to shake. As he considers it, his smile grows ever the more playful.

 

“C’mon, Eds,” Richie asks first.

 

“No,” Eddie says firmly, locking eyes with Richie.

 

“I’ll give you a kiss!” Richie offers, wriggling his eyebrow up and down.

 

Eddie flushes bright red with embarrassment (or maybe anger, it’s hard for Richie to tell). “How would that be an INCENTIVE?” He snaps.

 

“Because everyone wants a taste of the Trashmouth!” Richie bolsters confidently.

 

“Name one person.”

 

“Fuck, I know this one!” Richie replies eagerly, raising a hand in the air, “Eddie Kaspbrak!”

 

Eddie huffs exasperatedly, but as he tries to glare at Richie, his mouth wavers with the hint of a smile. “You’re stupid,” he half-heartedly manages to reply.

 

“That’s not a ’no,’” Richie smiles, lowering his hand to push up his glasses.

 

The fading late-afternoon sun is pouring through Richie’s bedroom window. It’s hitting Eddie’s face in a way that makes Eddie squint a little, but it also makes him look pretty damn…

 

Nice. That’s the only word Richie can think to describe how Eddie looks right now. The way the sun makes his skin look all glowy? The way it makes his dark brown eyes flicker with flecks of chocolate and gold? The way it illuminates his freckles? The way it hits his lips, which are looking pretty fucking soft?

 

_Nice._

 

Richie swallows, trying to not linger on these thoughts for too long. After all, he’s just screwing around with Eddie, right? It’s not like he WANTS to kiss Eddie, or that he’s been thinking about it a lot recently, or that he kinda planned this whole homework-session with doing so in mind. Nope. Definitely not.

 

He realizes that he’s spent a good amount of time just _staring_ at Eddie like some kind of spaced-out crackhead, which would be super embarrassing…

 

…if Eddie wasn’t doing the same exact thing.

 

A beat of silence passes between them, and then —

 

“Fine,” Eddie says in one breath. It’s so quick Richie almost doesn’t hear it.

 

Richie blinks at him. “Really?”

 

Eddie glances away, looking quite flustered. “Just hurry up already,” he says, setting down his pencil.

 

“Whatever you say, Eddie K,” Richie replies breezily, hoping Eddie can tell how much he’s freaking out inside.

 

Richie’s last thought before leaning in is whether Eddie wants him to hurry up so their kiss can start sooner or if it’s so the kiss will end sooner. Either way, once his lips actually land on Eddie’s, he can’t really think any coherent thoughts at all, other than, you know, _nice._

 

Eddie’s lips are soft, far softer than his own. Richie can taste hints of vanilla lip balm and something oddly cinnamon-y. _Super fucking nice._

 

The kiss is chaste and brief — after a few blissful moments, Richie forces himself to pull back. Their knees are still touching, which is the only thing that’s keeping Richie from _not_ feeling like he’s about to catapult off into space.

 

Eddie’s breathing is slightly uneven. For a moment, Richie fears he’s gonna need his aspirator, but the moment passes. Eddie cautiously raises his eyes to meet Richie’s gaze. He’s looking at Richie with an unusual amount of softness that just makes Richie want to lean in again.

 

Richie’s unsure if they’re supposed to say something, so he just says the first thing that comes to mind.“You taste like a fucking cookie, Eds.”

 

Eddie blinks at him for a moment, still looking pretty dazed. Then, once he’s processed Richie’s sentiment, he actually snorts and _laughs._ “You’re a fucking idiot,” Eddie says, and then he’s leaning right back in again.

 

Richie’s shocked for a couple of reasons. One, because Eddie actually _laughed_ at something he said, and two, because _YOWZA,_ Eddie Kaspbrak’s currently in the middle of getting off a good one inside Richie’s mouth.

 

Out of all the people Richie expected to be this enthusiastic about kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak definitely wasn’t one of them. He figured the idea of swapping germs with Richie would be enough to send him into convulsions or something. And yet there Eddie goes, cupping Richie’s cheeks, holding him close, and just going to town.

 

Richie never considered himself to be slow to the uptake, but it takes him several seconds before he can finally catch up. Once they get a decent repertoire going back and forth, it’s sloppy and eager and kind of gross, but Richie adores every second of it.

 

After what feels like both a long time and yet not long enough, Eddie pulls back for air. His lips are swollen and a little slick and he bashfully wipes them with the back of his hand.

 

Richie wants to ask _what the hell just happened,_ but he feels as if doing so will ruin it somehow. Instead, he gives Eddie the biggest, happiest, dopiest grin on the entire fucking planet.

 

Eddie smiles back before faltering. He glances off to the side before reluctantly meeting Richie’s gaze again. “So, uh, you can’t copy me.”

 

Richie could give less of a shit about that, but the news is still a little surprising regardless. “Why not, Eds?” He pouts, “I thought we had a deal.”

 

“I know, but I…” Eddie pauses, blushes slightly, and mutters, “I finished this homework yesterday.” He grabs his notebook off of his lap and shows Richie the completed assignment. The bottom of the page is filled with pointless, meandering scribbles — the compilation of how Eddie spent their 20 minutes of studying.

 

Richie blinks at the notebook, then at Eddie. “Why’d you agree to do homework with me if you’d already finished it?”

 

Eddie blushes redder. For a moment he actually looks quite frustrated, probably because Richie isn’t picking up on what he’s avoiding outwardly saying.

 

Thankfully, it all sets in a moment later, and Richie’s eyes widen. His shocked gaze swims behind his coke-bottle glasses. “Eddie Kaspbrak wanted to spend time with me!” He realizes aloud, “He wanted a little one-on-one time with the Trashmouth!”

 

“Yeah, and now he’s starting to regret it!” Eddie snaps back, though his tone is light and he’s smiling despite himself.

 

Richie pushes Eddie’s Algebra book off of his lap and pushes him onto the floor. Eddie gives off a cry of protest, but Richie only responds by tickling Eddie with a wickedly gleeful smirk. “Crikey!” Richie exclaims in a British accident, “It looks like the poor boy’s been hit with a good dose of the love bug! Better send in Dr. K to investigate!”

 

“S-Shut up!” Eddie pants breathlessly, squirming under Richie’s hands. Eddie’s laughter fills Richie’s small bedroom and it’s probably the best sound Richie’s ever heard. It encourages him to continue, wriggling his fingers over every inch of Eddie that he can reach.

 

Eddie finally manages to grab a hold of Richie’s hands. “I h-hate you!” Eddie pants with a grin, locking eyes with Richie again.

 

“I know,” Richie grins back.

 

“Now get back down here,” Eddie pleads, biting his lower lip.

 

Richie doesn’t need to be told twice.

 


End file.
